twitterponiesfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Mlp Frizzy/1 Year of Awesomeness
Dear Twitterponies Today marks the anniversary of the first tweet I ever made from @mlp_Frizzy, my first Twitterponies account. Since that one tweet, I’ve made countless friends and equally countless memories, and even though this is just a roleplay, I can say with 100% certainty that the people I’ve met have changed my life for the better. It’s through Twitterponies that I have met some of my best friends and favorite people. I remember the very first time I’d heard about Twitterponies. Ironically, it was a tweet from someone I was following at the time who was complaining about the group! I decided to check it out, and the first few accounts I discovered were the ones I followed for months before finally joining. Little did I know that those awesome roleplayers I’d been following could turn into some of my closest friends, not only in the RP, but out of character as well. This is in no particular order, but I just want to recognize some folks. Screwloose (@mlp_Screwloose) You got me into this RP, and I will never be able to thank you enough for that. I remember when you and I had started talking about the MLP trading cards and about the ones we’d collected. You were the very first account my Frizzy followed (even before Mod and the Mane 6) because we’d talked so much before you convinced me to join! I miss roleplaying with you regularly these days, but I still consider you one of the greatest friends I’ve made here. Sunset Blaze (@mlp_SunsetBlaze) Whether you know it or not, you opened many doors for me in this RP just by being the first pony to approach Frizzy. Their friendship was one of my favorite things, and I hate that we only talk here and there nowadays! Apple Cider (@mlp_CiderApple) ZOMG FIRST SHOWPONY INTERACTION WHERE ARE THE FOLLOWS. Seriously though, you were so darn tolerant of Frizzy, even though she constantly bugged poor Cider. I know we’ve had our differences, but I still consider you a friend. Here’s to another year of Apple family harassment! Bolt McRunfast (@mlp_Bolt) Your creative power alone was enough to make me want to join, if not only so I could watch you more closely, but so that I could someday RP with you myself. Now that I’ve done so, I only hold you of a higher esteem, as you aren’t the elitist type whose wonderful RP is restricted to those you know well. In the OOC, you can act like you don’t like anyone, but we all know the #TURTH. You’re a great guy and a fantastic player! Roseluck (@mlp_Roseluck) Probably one of the kindest and most open players I’ve met, you’re in this list for a few reasons. Your follower count does not dictate who you choose to RP with, even though most folks revere show characters to be the greatest of the great. To you, followers seem to be just a number, and I’ve seen numerous occasions where you smash those thoughts of show characters being elitist by giving chances. Everyone has an equal opportunity with players like you, and that, among other awesome things, is why I love you as a player and a friend. You still owe me lunch, though. Daisy (@mlp_Daisy) Oh. My. Gosh. I miss RPing with you so much it just sucks some days. Frizzy misses her favorite flower pony! I remember when you dragged me into Skype to meet many others on this list, and I am so, so glad you did that, for you introduced me to many of my friends (while being one as well :P). Wish (@mlp_Wishy/@mlp_Ninja/40+ others) You have way too many accounts, my friend, yet each and every one of them is a different kind of awesome. No joke. Maven (@mlp_Maven) Thank you so much for being so tolerant of my @mlp_DHooves during your Trivia Tuesdays! I wish we could talk more, because you seem like a really cool guy. Laska (@mlp_Laska) #Weska. That is all. (But seriously you’re amazing and I miss RPing with you so much). Myriad (@mlp_Myriad) You’re definitely one of my favorite people. There are no words to describe your RP because it is on a level of its own, and in the OOC, you’re just as awesome and I'm glad to call you an amazing friend. Queen Chrysalis (@mlp_Chrysalis) Hi mom! Saoirse (@mlp_Saoirse) This RP let me meet you, and that is pretty much one of the greatest things EVER. <3 ............ *pokes Ivory’s mane* Ace Maverick (@mlp_Acey) Holy mongoose in a monster truck, you are literally one of the best RPers I’ve ever had the pleasure of meeting. Your ability to crank out those tweets quickly and creatively (like, seriously, you type fast) is unparalleled and it’s really something amazing. I look up to you and others on this list a great amount. Wow. Such rolemodel. Ellie (@mlp_Ellie) We’ve talked more in the OOC than our characters have even breathed in each other’s directions. Yet, even though I’ve only interacted with you on occasion, they are still very memorable scenes and you’re still amazing. Also, how much you love Muse makes you ten thousand times better than everyone on this list. Jason (@mlp_13) Tilde. ----------------------------------------------------------------------- I know for a fact that there are countless others whose names should be on this list, but for the sake of not writing a novel, just know that everyone I’ve met has impacted me in one way or another, and that I consider everyone I've positively interacted with to be my friends. Everyone. My OOC is @QueenSwissy, so hit me up, folks! I don’t bite too hard! Here’s to another year of awesome players and even more awesome friends! Frizzy, West, Equity, Spa Ponies (Lotus), Blasé, Derpy Hooves, etc., signing off! Category:Blog posts